Illia
Name Illia Age 197 (Appears to be 18) Weight 186 Height 5'9" Species Shadow Dragon - A race nearing extinction, shadow dragons are most easily identified by their ability to manipulate shadows and make them corporeal. Their coloring is extremely similar to that of black dragons, however, their physique is more streamlined and toned rather than muscular. The females' dragon features (wings, tails, and horns) are smaller and built for agility, while the males' are larger and more powerful. The females' strengths lay in speed and their magical abilities, while the males rely more upon strength and stamina. Each has an Eldunari that they are born with, and each gem is unique to each dragon. Not only is this stone used to house the spirit after death should they choose to live on, but it also is a part of them, just as their heart or lungs are, and they cannot live without it. A strong, healthy dragon in their prime can survive up to three days without their Eldunari, but they will be extremely weak afterwards. *NOTE: she cannot hold her alcohol.* Appearance General Appearance of Character: Her form is thin and willowy, streamlined for flight, save for her breasts. A size C in human standards, they sometimes pose a problem when trying to balance, but her sense of balance has improved over the years. Her hair is black, as are her wings, tail, and horns. Her tail is an inch and a half thick at the base, slowly tapering off to half an inch before flaring out into a series of small, swooping curves at the end, four in all. If one were to press at the base of them, the toxic barbs in her tail would flip out, whether she wanted them to or not, much like when one presses on the paw of a cat to make it's claws slide out. Her horns are rather large, curving upwards from near the front of her skull and swooping up and down in graceful squiggles. Her skin is a creamy color, only lightly tanned by the sun. Her attire is somewhat old fashioned, consisting of a two-layered robe. The first layer covers her womanly bits, the second covers more parts of her, while still leaving room for her tail to move about. Her legs are left free, her torso is exposed, she wears no shoes, and the two layers are held together by various rings and cinched pieces of cloth. UPDATED APPEARANCE Since taking on the Necros gem as her replacement Eldunari, black, swirling markings have appeared on her from head to foot, and not a part of her body hasn't been touched by them. Most are hidden underneath her clothes, but it's clear they continue further on. While her wings have remained the same, her horns are now far smaller, each one a single upwards sweep. Her tail has grown larger, now a full two inches thick at the base, though it still tapers off to half an inch. Instead of bothering to put her hair up, she most often simply leaves it down. Her clothing now consists of boots, leggings held up to shorts, her top now consisting of a single band of black cloth, with epaulettes on either shoulder. Silver cuffs cover her tail at intervals, each one connected by a silver chain. Similar cuffs encircle her horns, close to the base, while a length of the silver chain hangs between the tips of her horns. She also wears separate sleeves, each one encircling her upper arm and going down to nearly her fingertips. The Necros gem is collared to her throat with a newly forged collar, done herself in a haste, with the teardrop gem given to her by Drak suspended just above it. Notable Features: Her wings, tail, and horns give her away as non-human. Her right eye has no pupil, and does not match the green of the left, and is instead white. She now carries black tattoo markings on various parts of her body. Personality While not vain, Illia is a proud being, perhaps even more so because of her young age. Though she tries rather hard not to show it, after nearly two centuries of nobody around her, she's become lonely. She is a bit reluctant to care for others, if only due to a lack of doing so, but once she cares about someone, she is fiercely protective and loyal. While her broken spirit has mended, her broken heart has not. Likes: Gems, sparkly things, flying, various fruits, sweet things such as pastries, ice cream, and chocolate. Dislikes: Cruel beings, being trapped in one place, Asmodeus. Background Having no memories of her birth parents, she was raised by an ancient earth dragon, known as Nagir. Truly an ancient one, he raised her for the first twenty-two years of her life, teaching her what he knew of her kind, as well as about dragon kind in general. As an earth dragon, Nagir taught her basic knowledge of plants and first aid, as well as to treasure life and all that it holds. He also did what any parent dragon would do, teaching her how to find, dig out and refine gems. When he died, it was peacefully, and in his sleep. He left her with his knowledge, wisdom, and a large bag of gems. From there, she wandered until she found the mountain range she now calls home, though at the time her home was nothing more than a small cave atop one of the mountains. But several decades of work has left her with a small niche of paradise, and small hills of treasure to fill it. She is happy there, but as the days go by she begins to feel the loneliness of the years catch up with her. Stats Offense: Her abilities lay mainly with her creativity when it comes to shadows, and due to the versatility that they give, she is versed in a manner of weaponry, though a master of none. Her favored weapons are spears, staffs, bow and arrow, throwing knives, and an obscenely large hammer. She also has the poison contained in her tail, and while non-lethal, it is powerful enough to paralyze even powerful beings for a minimum of five minutes, enough for her to make her escape. However, the side effects leave the victim feeling flushed and erotic several hours after the encounter. Defense: Likewise with offense, defense is based off of her ability to shape shadows. She can weave and temper them to create stronger shields, or simply raise up a quick one to block or take the brunt of an oncoming attack. The amount of time she has to form it is directly relative to how strong her shield is. Mobility: Extremely agile and flexible, this is one of her greatest allies in a fight. She is able to dodge and maneuver with incredible precision, whether on land or in the air. Intelligence: Though young, Illia has learned much. But as with any young one, she lacks a certain amount of experience, and she is prone to rash decisions. But, as the saying goes, she has her moments, often coming up with creative and roundabout ways to get out of a jam. Physical Strength: Virtually nonexistent, her strength is only slightly more than that of a healthy human male. While this leaves her strong compared to many, her physical strength is tiny in comparison to other dragons, even the males of her own species. Abilities Shape shifting: She has not attempted to transform into a full draconic form. Without someone to guide her, though she will never admit to it, she is tentative to try it. Fire breathing: Unlike with shape shifting, Illia attempted to breathe fire after watching other dragons she had met do it, but she found herself unable to do so. Facing ridicule, she has not attempted to breathe fire for over a century, but pretends she simply chooses not to do so to keep others from knowing. Shadow manipulation: Like all shadow dragons, Illia possesses the ability to make Shadows corporeal. However, she cannot make them from nothing. In addition, the size of the shadow is relative to the size of the object she can create. For example, if she held a coin above the ground and picked up it's shadow, which looks as if she's pinching the floor, she would not be able to make a sword. Maybe a tiny one for a martini, but that is all. Shadow porting: Creating a sort of bubbling spring of shadows, Illia can slip in and port to any place that isn't protected by enchantments, and sometimes past even those. However, it requires a large amount of energy, and she has yet to be able to control where she ends up. Category:Inhabitants